


Draped in glory

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Series: Day by day [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Lionel Messi - King of la Liga, M/M, puppy, using a flag for a purpose for which it wasn't designed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe it counted as defiling his club's flag, but they had just won, and Leo had scored a hat-trick and broken a 50-year old record, so he thought he could be excused.</p><p> </p><p>(can be read as a stand-alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draped in glory

**Author's Note:**

> LIONEL MESSI, KING OF LA LIGA ! So many damn feelings :-D
> 
> So, in the honor of this coronation, here's a little something... Hum, I created a series because I don't like established relationships stories. Well, I mean, l like when things have a context, and knowing where people came from. Get-togethers are the most interesting fanfictions, I think.
> 
> But anyway, if you haven't read the story before, or if you didn't like it, or if you'd rather read it as a stand-alone, you're free to do so ! I think any backstory is fine because the way I'll write their relationship after that will always be the same.

Neymar hated the weather in Spain. Well, it was alright in summer, but as soon as autumn came? _So freaking cold_.

 

That aside, Neymar was pretty fired up right now, regardless of the chilling temperature. Not only had they won against Sevilla, which – considering their recent streak, was a pretty good thing – but he’d also scored, and assisted two of Leo’s goals and, most of all, **_Leo_**.

 

 _Lionel fucking Messi_.

 

Leo had broken a record ( _again_ ); a 50-year old record, and Neymar had never really lived any moment like this one – but that he’d been there to witness it, that he’d been a part of it; it was _exalting_.

 

He felt so genuinely happy for Leo, was so fucking proud of having been there to witness it and to assist him. He felt like celebrating the entire night, the entire month, the entire _year_. He felt like there should be a national holiday on this date: November 22, the day Lionel Messi became La Liga top scorer.

 

By the look of their locker room, he wasn’t the only one feeling that way. O, the joy of winning by a large margin. Conceding an own goal could do nothing to hinder their glee – although they did push Jordi around a bit, with no real heat, realizing it was a team mistake and not Jordi’s. But that didn’t stop them from teasing him anyway; cheers and laughter filling the room.

 

There was only Ivan, looking conflicted. He was happy to have won and to have witnessed Leo’s magic, like every one of them (that much was clear on everyone’s face), but he looked a bit sad for his former club. The guy had refused to celebrate scoring a goal against his old team. He had scored that goal when it was needed, running forward when he had realized he had a chance, but he had looked guilty afterwards, and his heart was weighed down by the affection he had for his former club. Neymar could only respect him for that; for having values and heart where most would be unforgiving.

 

Still, nothing could have kept Neymar (or the whole team really) from celebrating. There was a big smile on everyone’s face, smiles often brighter than Leo’s himself; which was actually funny, but not unexpected. Leo could never be prouder of his own records than they were.

 

They took way more time than necessary to get changed, lingering to drink the bottle of champagne that had magically appeared in the locker room. Really, it was a great evening.

 

In the showers, Neymar took extra-time so he could catch Leo before this one exited. Making sure there was nobody left in the showers, he leaned down into him and whispered _‘congratulations’_ before kissing him full on the lips. Leo chuckled a bit, and any attempts Neymar made to deepen the kiss were rendered unsuccessful by both their bright smiles, so actual making out would have to be postponed.

 

“Can I come to your place, after?” Leo asked, as if there was any universe in which Neymar would refuse. He nodded really hard, and then they both re-entered the locker room, rejoining in the cheers, and the laughter, and the elation.

 

There was Dani’s dance celebration and Geri’s crude jokes, and hugs coming from everywhere – because they all seemed to be especially tactile today. No one really seemed to care that half of them only had a towel around their hips, and Dani flashed them several times as he danced. When Neymar stopped laughing enough that he could breathe again, he tried to join him; putting a boxer on before doing so, because there was nothing glorious about Dani’s junk flapping and swinging around.

 

Oh man, Neymar loved winning.

 

It really was a good evening, even more so now that Neymar had something to look forward to, after. Leo was coming to his place, and that sounded like sex.

 

When Neymar came home, way later, he was still buzzing. He was welcomed by an overactive ball of fur, which barreled into his legs and wagged his tails excitedly as it ran circles around him. He grinned down, and was about to scoop his dog up when his friends also came to congratulate him on the win.

 

It was nice, having friends around, and to be fair Neymar had invited them here, but he had totally forgotten their existence before coming home, and Leo had told him he’d been there under an hour.

 

So, to his friend’s great shock, he kicked them all out, providing them with money so they’d find a place to stay for the night that wasn’t his. They protested, but they were all freeloaders, so they didn’t really have any say in it.

 

Neymar was thankful Leo hadn’t come with him straight from the stadium after all, because kicking his friends out would have been a bit less inconspicuous then.

 

Speaking of which, Leo was probably going to celebrate with his family before coming there. With his girlfriend and his son: Antonella and Thiago. That was only normal that he’d want to be with his family on such a moment, and it made Neymar wonder about why he even wanted to come here in the first place.

 

Leaving his home to come here, there was no way his girlfriend wouldn’t know about it. Actually, Neymar felt it was impossible for Antonella not to know what his boyfriend was doing, what he was doing with _him_. It made Neymar uncomfortable, because he didn’t know where he stood with Leo on this point. Yet, he preferred not think about it. So he didn’t ask, and Leo didn’t tell.

 

But enough of that. Whatever, Leo had said he’d come, so it wasn’t any of his concerns; that was Leo’s problem (but Neymar, he didn’t want to be a family-breaker, didn’t want to be anything like that). He played with Poker a bit to change his mind, picking up the empty glasses on the coffee table and running to the kitchen, the dog chasing after him, yapping.

 

Dogs were amazing things, and running allowed Neymar’s body to remember the hours before, the match, the goals, and the _elation_.

 

He had an idea on how to celebrate Leo’s record, and hopefully, it would please Leo too.

 

\--

 

True to his words, Leo was there an hour later. Neymar opened the door with a big smile on his face. He’d been buzzing with excitement and anticipation for the better part of the past hour.

 

He leaned down to kiss Leo as soon as he came in (one might say he had jumped on him, but there was only him and Leo right now, so nobody said anything and Neymar maintained he had leaned down with control and self-restraint).

 

Kissing and smiling at the same time was admittedly a bit frustrating – no way to put too much tongue, for fear of it being bitten – but it was still one of the best feelings there was.

 

Neymar was cradling Leo’s head between his hands, trying to take all of Leo in because _damn_ , this man was just fucking amazing.

 

Kissing like that, they had somehow managed to get into a less cheery mood and into a sexier one – finally making out for real – when soft yips interrupted them, followed by excited movements around their legs.

 

Neymar was forced to let go of Leo as he felt little tugs on his pants, and he looked down to see Poker biting on the fabric of his pants and wagging his tail excitedly. He was at the same time looking up at him with bright eyes that seemed innocent and genuine like no man’s could ever be (damn Marc, for making him want to wax poetry about a dog), and Neymar was convinced Poker actually thought he and Leo were playing, and he wanted to be a part of it.

 

Ah, well…

 

Leo chuckled and scooted down, petting Poker; or well, _trying_ to pet him, seeing as his dog kept on running around, circling them.

 

Neymar groaned. He liked his dog – the little ball of fur had truly grown on him – but… _sex_. He had plans, but he just couldn’t picture himself getting it up with his dog here, watching.

 

On the other hand it was cute, Leo with his dog, laughing as Poker ran around barking (well, trying to bark). It fitted the merry mood of the evening; it just didn’t fit the sexy one Neymar was aiming at for the night.

 

As Poker came to him, rising on his hind legs and putting his paws on Neymar’s knees, Neymar bend down and scooped the dog up, taking him in his arms and trying to avoid frantic face-licking, giggling a bit despite himself.

 

“Ah well, make yourself at home, I’ll be right back”, he told Leo tilting his head in the general direction of the main living room.

 

He went upstairs with Poker in his arms, and once in his room, held him up in front of his eyes, watching as his tail wagged and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Dogs sure were cute, and Neymar allowed himself the time to plant a kiss on top of Poker’s head, before putting him down on his bed.

 

“Here, come on, I’ll let you sleep in my bed tonight, so stay here.” he pleaded, covering him with the bed sheets, which the dog seemed to take as an invitation to play.

 

It took a bit longer than he thought to make him calm down, but thankfully, dogs were a bit like children: excited when they were tired and wanted to go to sleep. After some minutes, Poker settled on the bed, sprawling on his pillow and falling asleep.

 

“If you want something to drink, help yourself!”, he called from upstairs. That probably wasn’t very good etiquette, to let his guest on his own like that. “Sorry, by the way”

 

“I’m fine. And don’t worry about that. It’s cute, and I have the whole night anyway”, Leo called back, his low voice barely making it to Neymar’s ears.

 

The whole night? Neymar could definitely do with that.

 

He set to work, trying to be quick about it. He washed his face a bit (dog saliva, he felt, could be a bit of a deal-breaker) and took off all of his clothes.

 

The next part relied greatly on his ‘sex-appeal’; or rather, on his ability to charm Leo.

 

Overall, Neymar was pretty confident in his looks, but there was still something about being watched by Leo that made him self-conscious. Yet, he couldn’t really ignore Leo’s words and stares and actions, and so he thought it was safe to assume Leo was generally appreciative of his outward appearance.

 

Who _wouldn’t_ like to see him naked anyway? (His sister, and his mother, and his friends generally resisted the idea, as well as this old woman in his street that had seemed quite displeased when he had opened the door in all his naked glory)

 

He went down the stairs with heavy steps, and called for Leo, trying to locate him.

 

He found him in the veranda, lying on a reclining chair, his eyes closed. Neymar stared from afar, taking in Leo’s relaxed stance, and the smile that always was at the corner of his mouth, threatening to take over his face at any time.

 

He entered the room and cleared his throat to get his attention. That startled Leo, who sat up straight and blinked up, and then smiled when he realized it was only him. His stance relaxed again, slouching, but he looked confused as he took in his attire.

 

“To celebrate”, Neymar answered the silent question in Leo’s eyes.

 

It was admittedly a bit weird. He was completely wrapped in the Barça flag. The thing had been given to him when he first joined, and had been lying around somewhere in his house ever since, changing room from time to time. It was a large flag, and when Neymar put it around his shoulders, it reached down almost to his knees.

 

Neymar was clutching both ends of the flag in his fists, completely draping himself with it to conceal his body.

 

He saw Leo glancing down, probably realizing he could see naked calves where there were previously pants.

 

Neymar took a big breath in and stood up straight, spreading his arms wide. “ _Visca el Barça_ ”, he said, “Congratulations on your record.”

 

Leo’s eyes were wide, his eyebrows risen in shock; but he was eagerly taking in the sight, his pupils dilating. Neymar lowered his arms and crossed them loosely, letting the flag fall from his shoulders and slip down his back. Leo’s stance had become more alert and expectant in the past minute, and his eyes were slowly clouding with lust.

 

Neymar advanced towards Leo, and climbed onto his laps, sitting on them. Leo’s hands settled on his hips and Neymar wrapped his arms around his shoulders, draping both of them in the flag. There was no way for him to hold the flag and touch Leo at the same time, so he had to content himself with leaning down and sharing a heated kiss with Leo.

 

They were finally able to make out for real, sharing an open-mouthed kiss, with tongues and saliva and content sighs.

 

Leo’s hands were moving under the cloth, caressing his body, wandering across his torso and rubbing purposefully over his nipples. One of his hand settled on Neymar’s hips as Neymar began grinding slightly against Leo’s crotch.

 

Between those grinds, and the kiss that quickly left them breathless, the mood changed quite dramatically, and Neymar could feel Leo’s dick becoming increasingly harder in his pants.

 

He broke the kiss, allowing them space to breathe, and kissed along Leo’s jaw, descending in his neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his jawline to his shoulders. He sucked on the tender skin of his neck, intending to leave a hickey, or two, or three ( _he had no limits_ ).

 

Everything was buzzing, and Neymar felt so good. He was taken by the elation of tonight’s match, and he felt like rushing things and foregoing foreplays entirely. He lowered one of his arms, the flag falling down with it and exposing his shoulders and parts of his back. He blindly searched for the hand Leo had around his hips, nudging it with his closed fist when he found it.

 

He felt Leo take the item he had been holding in his fist from the start, and Neymar retracted from Leo’s neck to let him see what he was doing. Leo looked down a bit curiously, his eyebrows rising as he took in the bottle of lube (as if there had been any doubt on what _exactly_ it was that Neymar could be giving him at a time like this). Well, Leo seemed to recover fast from his shock, grinning up at Neymar.

 

Neymar smiled back, and titled his head down; both of them watching Leo’s hands as he opened the bottle and put lube on some of his fingers. Then he placed the bottle neatly on the nearest flat surface and settled one hand on his hips as the other disappeared behind his back.

 

Neymar shivered a bit as he felt cold lubed fingers against his ass, and wrapped his arm back around Leo’s shoulders. A lone finger poked his entrance and Neymar was thrumming with anticipation.

 

Funny how things could change so fast.

 

At the beginning, Neymar hadn’t exactly enjoyed being fingered, just like he hadn’t enjoyed being entered. But now—Neymar didn’t know if he’d simply gotten used to the thing, or if he had been a cock-slut all his life; but at any rate, he looked forward to those things now, and Leo’s finger, entering him like it did now, actually made him feel good.

 

He liked having sex with Leo, liked Leo touching him and watching him and fucking him. He knew everything felt good and complete when he did; so really, it was only sensible for his body to grow to like being fingered when it knew what it lead to.

 

Leo moved his finger inside him, quickly, knowing it wasn’t really a problem for Neymar anymore, and Neymar leaned down to kiss him again. Quickly enough, a second finger joined the first, and Neymar let out a contented sigh in Leo’s mouth. Or well, something that began as a sigh and ended as a moan as Leo wasted no time moving his fingers around.

 

He quickly found his prostate (Neymar had done a bit of research on the thing, but he still didn’t quite understand the hows and the whys; but whatever, as long as it felt good). Though, with or without stimulating his prostate, he had grown to like being fingered anyway, enjoying the feeling of Leo’s fingers inside him, moving and opening him in the most intimate way possible.

 

Still, there was no denying the wonderful effect the prostate had on him, working him up and stimulating his dick in a way a hand job just couldn’t. It put his lower parts on fire, while sending chills all over his body.

 

His dick was fully hard now, trapped between their bodies and rubbing against Leo’s stomach. There was no denying how arousing it was, to feel himself rub against Leo’s toned stomach, while Leo’s fingers stretched him from inside.

 

Neymar was moving his hips, trying at the same time to move along the fingers inside him, to grind against Leo’s crotch, and to rub against Leo’s stomach. It was a bit difficult, because the movements required to do all of those things didn’t exactly follow the same directions. Neymar grew a bit frustrated, trying to do it all at the same time, his movements messy and jerky.

 

Leo got him out of his predicament by wrapping a hand around his dick, jerking him off slowly, and eliciting some moans from Neymar. At the same time, he began thrusting his own crotch up against Neymar, and so the only thing he had to focus on now was moving up and down on Leo’s fingers. Then, Leo took advantage on Neymar’s new-found eagerness to fuck himself to introduce a third finger.

 

The third finger was always the trickiest, because that was admittedly the one that made the most difference. The one that made the most difference; both because it was then that things were a bit unpleasant, but it was also then that things became fucking _good_.

 

Once the initial discomfort passed (and it passed quite fast these days), Neymar pushed back against the fingers, resuming moving up and down on them. He did so effectively enough that Leo almost stopped moving his fingers altogether, Neymar fucking himself on them enough as it was.

 

Both of them were panting in each other’s mouth right now, but none of them seemed willing to break their ongoing kiss. Having sex with Leo taught Neymar how to cope with air shortage and suffocation; but he had never been a good student, and Neymar often found himself dizzy because of the oxygen loss.

 

Things were steadily speeding up, their movements becoming more frantic. Leo’s fingers seemed to have done their job by now, and if Leo kept on jerking his dick like that, it would be over before they had even started. It seemed it was the time to take things up to another level, and Neymar felt excited at the thought.

 

He unwrapped his arms from around Leo’s shoulders and raised himself on his knees. Leo’s fingers slipped out, and Neymar sat back on Leo’s thigh, pressing his closed fist against Leo’s torso and pushing him down, so he was lying down on the reclining chair.

 

That prompted Leo into moving, and he opened his fly and unbuckled his belt, reaching into his underwear for his cock, finally setting it free from his coffin (how fucked he was, humanizing a _fucking cock_ ). Leo sat up again, stripping off his shirt, and Neymar looked sadly at Leo’s dick and at the newfound expanse of skin, lamenting on not being able to touch as that would mean letting go of the flag.

 

Leo reached for the lube and opened it, proceeding to slick his dick with the thing. Neymar watched for a bit, mesmerized, as Leo pumped himself. Unfortunately, watching Leo jerk himself off would have to wait another day, because both his dick and his ass were aching right now; and so he pushed against Leo's shoulder again, Leo pliantly lying back down. Neymar rose back on his knees and placed himself above his dick, letting Leo put the head near his hole.

 

The flag was pooling loosely on Neymar’s hips now, and so he raised his fists, holding them against his chest and adjusting the cloth back around his shoulders. It felt more like a cape now, the end pooling around his knees and on Leo’s thighs, and the cloth opening on the middle of his chest, forming a tent over Leo and revealing his lower body.

 

Neymar closed his eyes and pushed down, taking the shaft in slowly. At this point, Neymar was unable to tell whether he went slowly so he could appreciate it or because it was painful and he needed to adjust. A bit of both, probably.

 

He didn’t stop until he had taken all of Leo’s dick in; until he was fully seated on Leo’s laps. He let out a contented sigh then, relishing in the satisfaction of having Leo’s whole dick inside.

 

Despite both their aching cocks, Neymar was unable to immediately take it fast and dirty, conflicted between a burning discomfort at being split open, and a scorching pleasure at being filled. His movements were slow at first, rolling his hips instead of rising them, and enjoying the feeling of being so completely and utterly taken by Leo.

 

Leo’s hands were alternating between holding his hips and caressing his thighs and his inner thighs. Neymar opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Leo. He was staring at him quite intently, and Neymar found himself straightening his back and holding his head straight under the stare.

 

His lips were parted, panting, and sweat was already forming on his forehead, but he was staring Leo down as he rode his dick, trying to inconspicuously fight against the sudden disappearance of his capacity to exhale.

 

“Neymar, Ney”, Leo chanted as he stared back with clouded eyes, “Neymar, you look so good”. Leo thrust upwards as he said that, meeting his hips as he moved down, and Neymar couldn’t stop _that_ moan from escaping.

 

Neymar suspected that Leo actually really enjoyed it when he was riding him, which was a shame considering Neymar was a chest-to-back kind of guy. It saved him a lot of embarrassment. The only drawback was that he couldn’t watch, couldn’t kiss, couldn’t _touch_ , and that having Leo’s eyes on him, watching him with lust, was actually quite arousing. But still. Neymar had a knee-jerk reflex of fighting against a face-to-face set-up.

 

Neymar tried to quicken his pace, wanting it to be fast, wanting to _come_ fast. There had been an excitement bubbling inside of him ever since the final whistle had been blown, and he needed to get rid of it _now_.

 

Sitting down on Leo’s dick was easy enough, as he found himself taking the dick in regardless of whether he actually moved or not, as long as he didn’t put any strength in resisting the descent. But each drop did things to Neymar, filling him and stimulating his prostate each time; and Neymar really was at a loss of words to describe what it felt like, to have a dick insinuate itself, inch by inch, into his ass, filling him and reaching _deep_ , stimulating his prostate and eliciting all other kind of sensations Neymar had no name for.

 

The hard part was raising himself up. He had been doing a good job so far, but as he picked up speed, he felt his muscles strain, resisting the movements. It wasn’t exactly easy to gather enough strength to lift himself up, when all his strength left him as soon as he dropped back down.

 

So really, if Neymar wasn’t able to hold this pace for more than a few minutes, he thought he could be excused, even more so when you took into account the fact he’d been running all over a field hours before.

 

In the end, where he’d been sitting up straight, staring down at Leo intently, he was now slouched, hunching over himself and clenching his eyes shut. His hands were desperately clutching the flag, clinging to it for support; except it was draped around his own shoulders and only led to weighing his body down.

 

Damn that flag, which suddenly felt cumbersome, _heavy_ ; and that trapped his body in a cocoon of heat, the fabric wrapping around him and making him sweat profusely, and then sticking to his skin to wrap him even more in its heat. It made his movements _so much more_ difficult.

 

He was getting frustrated as he found himself unable to go faster; fast enough to get them off. He wasn’t even able to keep his current pace, slowing down despite his best efforts, unable to rise himself more than a few inches now. He opened his eyes and met Leo’s intent one, sending him a helpless look. Leo reached for his shoulder and hooked a hand around it, and then pulled him down. Neymar only had the time to open his arms to land on his elbows, his forearms going on both side of Leo’s head as he hunched over Leo’s form.

 

Leo took hold of his hips with one hand, while the other kept on holding him down, and he took over, thrusting up into Neymar. Leo didn’t waste any time, immediately going for the fast pace they were both longing for, and Neymar gasped as Leo thrust up for the first time.

 

His breath hitched, and he couldn’t help the moans that left his lips when Leo made particularly rough thrusts, followed by vindictive Portuguese swears. _Fuck_ , that was much better. Riding Leo – being in charge – was good, but nothing compared to letting Leo do all the work and just staying there and taking it. He had nothing to concentrate on, only the sensation of Leo’s dick inside him, the hand guiding him down and the one holding him still.

 

It allowed him to really take into Leo, to breathe him and watch his face. They were so close now, he could hear his breathing with acute clarity; hear every hitches and groans and pants. He was trapping Leo under his body, the flag around his shoulders falling on both sides of Leo’s head as he held himself up on his elbows, casting his shadow upon Leo’s entire body.

 

They were only inches apart, but Neymar didn’t lean down to kiss Leo, instead staring into Leo’s eyes as Leo stared back. He tried to take into every emotions that went through Leo’s eyes ( _arousal, lust, affection_ ), even the one he didn’t understand.

 

Leo kept on going faster, guiding Neymar's hips up and down onto his dick. Every nerves of Neymar’s body were somehow on fire, sending crazy frantic signals to Neymar’s brain that all translated into one word: pleasure. His dick had been aching for a while, when Leo decided to bring a hand to his shaft and pump him in time with his thrusts.

 

Neymar let out a delighted moan, knowing things wouldn’t last now, that it was only a matter of seconds. He tried to move his hips again to meet Leo’s thrusts, trying to join in the last effort to make it come faster.

 

With a particularly rough thrust, where Neymar crashed down on Leo’s crotch so hard he heard a slapping noise, Neymar came. He clenched his eyes shut and leaned his forehead on the cushion above Leo’s head as he reached his climax, gasping, his breath completely stopping for several seconds. He felt Leo come too, felt his hips move a bit more, and his hand jerk him off until he was completely spent.

 

Leo’s hips grew slower until they completely stilled, and both of them were left panting. Neymar was shivering, shaking with the aftermath of his orgasm, muttering Portuguese curses under his breath as he was trying to calm his heartbeat.

 

He was completely hiding Leo’s body now. By leaning his head above Leo’s, he had trapped Leo under him, covering him with the flag and his own body. He could feel Leo’s hot breath against his collarbone, and Leo’s gentle fingers caressing his side under the fabric.

 

When Neymar deemed himself strong enough, he rose on his knees slowly, letting Leo’s cock slip out. Leo followed, sitting up as well, as Neymar sat down on Leo’s thighs. He was taller than Leo, sitting on his laps like that (he was taller than Leo, _period_ ), and Neymar grinned as he stared down at Leo with mischief in his half-lidded eyes. He let the flag slide from his shoulders, all the way to his lower back, deeming his experiment a success.

 

Leo was staring back at him, looking relaxed and pleased, and a smile was starting to form on his face, and there were hickeys, _Neymar’s marks_ , on his neck, and he just—

 

He completely let go of the flag then, unclenching his hands that had been wound so tight they had begun to numb. The flag completely fell as he did so, pooling around him. He raised his hands and cradled Leo’s head in between them, and stared at Leo with amazement.

 

He leaned down to kiss him, trying to be composed but he found himself overcome by sudden _feelings_ , which Neymar attributed to his too-recent orgasm. He planted desperate kisses on Leo’s lips, whispering in between them. “You’re amazing, Leo”, he practically whimpered, “you’re the best”, he didn’t even know why he sounded like he was pleading when he meant to compliment, “a crack”, he suddenly felt the overwhelming need to express all the amazement he had for Leo; a real, actual _need_ that made him desperate. “I can’t believe how good you are. You’re so—”

 

Leo cut him off by engaging him in a real kiss, putting a hand on his nape to keep him from retracting, and he let himself drop back on the chair, taking Neymar with him. When he broke the kiss, Neymar hid his head in Leo’s neck, breathing into the pure greatness that was Lionel Messi.

 

Yeah, so orgasms made him emotional.

 

He felt Leo’s body shake under him as he laughed and when Neymar raised his head, Leo was grinning widely.

 

“That was a nice celebration, although I’m pretty sure this isn’t what flags are made for”, Leo’s eyes were alive, and he was smiling brightly at him, with crinkled eyes and pimples and everything.

 

Neymar shrugged, “You just broke a record; I think I’ll be forgiven.” He suddenly had a flash, and groaned, as he remembered something, “Ah fuck, I meant to suck your dick actually, before we went this far, but I got carried away. That shortened the celebration quite significantly”, he lamented, letting his head crash against Leo’s shoulders.

 

There was some seconds of silence, where Leo didn’t say anything and his body was completely still, so Neymar raised his head again.

 

“I’m not sucking your dick now”, he said, except thinking about it, he suddenly felt the impulse to do just that, so he reconsidered his position, “But I can do it if we shower first.”

 

Leo grinned and nodded, arousal making itself known again in his eyes. He sat up sharply, startling Neymar (who may or may not have yelped in the process), who held onto Leo for dear life as he did so. Neymar’s world completely tilted, Leo’s fast movement making him dizzy, so he took a moment to gather himself before slowly standing up.

 

His legs were a bit wobbly, but it didn’t matter, and he grinned as he looked at Leo, seeing his excited eyes, his smiling face, the hickeys on his neck, his disheveled hair and his naked chest, where Neymar’s own cum was splattered.

 

Leo stood up as well, getting completely ride of his pants and underwear, and Neymar was _really_ looking forward to sucking him off now. Leo was wonderful, and if it was physically possible, he would blow him for hours straight without stopping. Neymar truly wanted to give everything he had, everything he could give to Leo, because Leo deserved it all.

 

Neymar took the flag, which was still lying on the reclining chair, and whipped it in the air to spread it, putting it around Leo’s shoulders. He tied it in a neat knot so it wouldn’t fall and took some steps back to admire his work.

 

There was a light just above Leo’s head, bathing Leo in light, revealing to Neymar’s avid eyes all of Leo: his powerful thigh, his thick dick, his toned abs, his strong arms, his disheveled hair, and his humble eyes, mirthful and focused only on him in this moment.

 

 

Neymar only knew one word that could describe Leo there and then: _glorious_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dearly hope you're imagining Neymar on his knees in front of Messi, sucking his dick while draped in the flag, because this is what I'm thinking about.
> 
> By the way, sorry for using a Barça flag like that. At the beginning, I pictured the Argentine flag, or even better, the Catalan flag, because I thought Neymar would look good in yellow and red. But well, it didn't make sense, and also, misusing a national flag is a bit different that misusing a FC's one; I wouldn't want to offend anyone. (Still, yellow and red)


End file.
